The Christmas Wish
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: A Christmas story for laby fans. Jareth gives Sarah a gift that is very important. J/S of course. R&R.


Hello, everyone. I hope you all are checking out Journal. Chapter 1 will be up in awhile. Almost all of us have school so we have finals coming up.

I hope you enjoy my little Christmas story for Labyrinth. Please review.

I don't know Labyrinth or any of the charcters.

* * *

The Christmas Wish

The Williams family sat around the Christmas tree on Christmas morning. Robert and Irene sat on the sofa watching Toby playing with wrapping paper. Sarah sat on the floor next to the tree. She felt as if something was missing.

It had been two years since she had travelled the Labyrinth. She still saw her friends on at least a weekly basis. Why last night they had come and exchanged gifts, but no one mentioned him.

Him. Jareth. The Goblin King. Sarah stayed up at night watching the sky in search of a white owl, but she never saw one. Sarah sighed as Irene got up to fix breakfast for the family. Sarah gartered her gifts and took them up to her room.

As she entered her room, sitting on her bed was a gift wrapped in silver paper with a white ribbon. She gently laid down her gifts on her vanity and walked towards her bed.

She gently lifted the package. Sarah removed the card and sat on her bed. She then sat the gift beside her on the bed. Slowly she opened the card.

It read:

_My Precious Sarah,_

_I wish I could see your face when you read this. Yes, The Goblin King is writing to you. I wanted you to have this. Sarah, I miss you. To you I am evil and cruel, but I was only those for you. I turned the world upside down for you. I would do so again. If I could have my Christmas wish it would be to see you. But I cannot grant my own wishes. I must go. I'm very busy, but I had to give you something. Normally I send it with Higgle. But I missed your friends last night. I hope you enjoy it, Sarah._

_Jareth_

_The Goblin King_

Sarah reread the card. She remembered the gifts Hoggle had given her last year. One didn't seem right to come from him, while the other did. She sat the card down and picked up the gift. She glanced over at the odd gift from Hoggle she had gotten last year, now she knew it was from HIM. Sarah slowly opened the package.

Inside the box was a jewelry box. You know like the one from a jewelry store. She sat the outer box down on her bed and opened the jewelry box. Sitting on the white silk, was a necklace. Not just any necklace. It looked like The Goblin King when he was an owl in flight. It was made of sliver and gold with jewels for the eyes. It was beautiful.

"Wow!"

"Sarah, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Sarah placed the necklace inside her vanity and quickly made her way down to breakfast.

Later that night as Sarah prepared for bed, Sarah pulled the necklace out again. She knew it meant more than it was showing. She glanced at last year's gift, the painting of the Labyrinth with a white owl sitting on a tree. Wait, tree?

She looked at the painting. It was where he had left her when she had to solve the Labyrinth. She then looked at the necklace. Then his words from two years ago came to mind.

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

"_Falling in love."_

"He's in love with me?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

Sarah looked up at the mirror. "Hoggle?"

"I can't blame you for not figuring it out then, but he has been sure that you have something for your birthday and Christmas. He tried to get something to you for Valentine's Day, but I wasn't able to get here."

Sarah smiled a little. "Hoggle, what does this mean?" She held up the necklace.

Hoggle's eyes grew wide. "The Queen's necklace!"

"The what?"

"Where did you get that?"

"He sent it to me for Christmas."

"But he didn't give it to me. I'm the one who brings his gifts."

"Including a peach."

"Sarah."

"I forgave you remember. He must have brought it himself."

"He couldn't have. Because of what you told him two years ago, he is not allowed to see you unless you call him."

"What?"

"You said he had no power over you. Thus meaning that he cannot use his crystals to view you. Sarah, do you know what that necklace is?"

"No, you said something and then changed the subject."

"That necklace is the Goblin Queen's necklace. The last person to wear it was Jareth's mother. His wife is supposed to be wearing it. I don't understand why you have it."

"What do you mean?"

"He can't just give it away. It belongs to the Queen of the Goblins. Unless…"

"Unless, what?"

"Sarah, do you love him?"

"Hoggle, what does that have to do with this?"

"If you love him, once you place the necklace on your neck it will take you to him."

Sarah looked at the necklace.

"I must go, Sarah. See you next week."

Sarah watched as Hoggle disappeared from view and then placed the necklace back into the drawer.

She pulled the covers of her bed down and climbed in.

"_If you love him, once you place the necklace on your neck it will take you to him."_

_

* * *

_She wasn't going to put it on. Jareth sighed. Maybe he should have waited another year before giving her the necklace, but he knew that as long as she had it no one else could.

He walked along the balcony of his room. Below he watched the Labyrinth. It along with the goblins needed a queen, but he refused all of the women who had come to try and trap him. He's heart belonged to Sarah. And as long as the Queen's necklace was with her, he would not be forced to marry anyone else.

He sighed and walked into his room. The room had changed much in the last few years. From dark to light back to dark and now light again. He sat in an armchair. His only choice now was to wait on Sarah to make hers.

* * *

Sarah tossed and turned all night. She glanced up as the sun began to rise. Sighing she glanced over at her vanity for the millionth time. All night she had run her thoughts and feelings through her head. As the sun rose, she realized her feelings, but could she give it all up.

Sarah sat up and walked to her vanity. She opened the drawer and took out the necklace.

* * *

Jareth smirked in his room. He was still sitting in the armchair. The room was still dark. He fingered his amulet around his neck. Jareth began to wonder what Sarah was doing. All he wanted for Christmas was to see Sarah. If she did put the necklace on, then that would just be icing on the cake.

Suddenly in front of him was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, Sarah stood in its place. She looked around her.

"K. Where am I?"

"Sarah?"

She turned to face him. She only wore a pair of shorts and a tank top. "It worked."

Jareth stood up and walked towards her. As he got nearer, he noticed the necklace. "Sarah."

She smiled at him. "Uh, hi."

"So you are wearing my gift I see."

"Uh, why did you send it to me?"

Jareth smiled. "I don't want anyone else to have it."

"That isn't good enough."

"What do you want, Sarah?"

"This." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up. She gently kissed him.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He refused to allow her to stop.

After a few moments, they separated so they could breathe. Jareth and Sarah smiled at each other.

"I think I gave you your Christmas wish."

"A day late, but I don't care."

"Good. I love you, Jareth."

"I love you, Sarah."

* * *

This is my first Christmas one shot. It might be that great. I wrote it kinda quick. So I hope you enjoyed this little tale.


End file.
